Sarcastic Asshole
by grassisnotalwaysgreen
Summary: Alfred found Arthur's confession disgusting and laughable. But when they met again in college, Alfred realizes that Arthur left more than he thought. What happens when Love turns to Hate and back to Love? Sorry, summary sucks. College AU. USUK with some other side "pairings". Bit of OOC. First chapters will be Prolougue. Rating because swearing and sex. Reviews are loved!
1. Chapter 1

**-Prologue-**

It was a nice, chilly day right after the summer holidays the heaven was a great shade of blue and no cloud was in sight. But for the young Arthur Kirkland that very day, was hell on earth. After he and his parents moved from England to America, Arthur fell in love or as you could call it he had a crush. The only problem was that, that very person was the same gender as him. Of course he liked girls before, but this was different. He was thinking that it was okay to be bi, right? After all he still had fantasies about sexy women. The third year of High school was starting and it took Arthur's full courage to confess his feelings for the other boy, Alfred F. Jones. A sporty, popular with the girls and handsome American. He had short, dusty blond hair with an stubborn cowlick that was always standing up and sky blue eyes. Arthur already drooled only at the thought of Alfred.

" Alright, Arthur. You can do this! Well, he can only say 'no'. Keep your thoughts together, Kirkland. You got that." He was so wrong, oh so wrong. He was startled by a shout from behind, it was Alfred running up to him. The Brit could swear that his heart made a loop in his chest.

" Hey, are you that Arthur kid? That's your letter, right? So what do you want? Make it fast, I have other things to do."

The green-eyed teen was dumbfounded for a moment, he didn't thought Alfred would be so arrogant. How the bloody hell should he now answer? It was always said that the jock had a hero attitude and a bright character. After a minute of awkward silence he began to speak. The taller blonde looked at him with an annoyed expression.

" I-i well you see, um-", of course he began to stutter, " since some time now I kinda had some crush on you and I wanted you to tell you be-", he was cut off by a loud laughter. The popular jock threw his head back, clutching his stomach with his right hand.

" What the fuck? Don't tell me you're some kind of fag. Please don't! That's so disgusting, ew man. I knew I was somewhat hot but **THIS**! God, I just can't. Don't come near me again, you hear? I don't want to get infected with your fucking gayness."

With that he was gone. It hurt. Arthur was just standing there, he didn't move and didn't cry. There was only shock and hurt written on his face._ Seems that there's was a reaction even worse than_ 'no'. Arthur looked down at his feet, a sad smile appearing on his face._ Some kind of hero, huh?_

Arthur wasn't prepared for what happened next. It was terrible. Every single person knew, that he had a weak spot for Alfred and they were, how do I say it nicely? Humiliating. There were stupid comments, smeared lockers, torn books and a lot of beating. Never once had the boy thought it would be this hard.

" Hey, fag! Wanna suck my dick?", one of the jocks shouted.

" I bet he wants to!", another one screamed across the campus to the bank where the young blonde was sitting. Arthur looked up just to see that Alfred was with them, laughing his ass up. He send a dark glare to him, you could most likely feel the dark aura around the boy. Two weeks. His confession to Alfred were two weeks ago, and all the admiration he felt, were now disgust. No, more than that: absolute hate.

" Hey, don't listen to these assholes", a calm female voice broke through the air, Arthur turned around to met similar green eyes. It was a pretty girl with glasses and long, golden hair put in pigtails.

" I don't. May I ask who you are?"

" Alice Carrol. Nice to meet you, Arthur." Alice wore a sly grin on her face, looking Arthur straight in the eyes. The Brit felt how his cheeks began to turn pink.

" Pleasure. So what do you want?"

" Is it true. The gay thing, I mean...are you gay?" Couldn't people just shut up already, Arthur was tired of this bullshit.

" No, dammit! I'm not bloody gay! I had some men crush on him, okay?"

Arthur had enough, he was about to stand up when Alice grabbed his wrist, bringing their faces too close.

" So, you aren't. That's nice to hear, you know, I came to like you. You don't have a problem with girls at all, right?"

Arthur was confused, a lot. How could a person be so straightforward? _Wait, did she just said..?_

" Um, no...wait what? You like me? Like, for real? Why would you like me?"

" Arthur, are you kidding me? Are you truly so slow, that you didn't noticed all the stares you get from other chicks? Really? First, you are British. Second, you are smart and lastly you are handsome and nice to everyone. You are mostly the perfect boyfriend."

" That doesn't really make any sense."

Alice couldn't really believe what she just heard._ Is this boy really so slow, I mean_, she facepalmed and began to speak again. " Alright. I will do it extra slowly, just for you. You, " she pointed to Arthur and then to her, " me. Both hot. Both quite popular. I'm asking **YOU **to become my boyfriend. But of course we can be friends first, then go on some dates and doing the other shit. If that's okay with you."

Some students were staring and whispering now, even some of the popular kids were looking at the two arguing blondes. _' So this girl wants to be my girlfriend? Just like that? I don't even know her, but she also said we could be friends. I admit that she's really pretty, she's totally my type. It would be cool to have someone to hang out with. Maybe do even more than that and it would show the others that I'm not gay. That also means it's like bitchslapping Jones? _Arthur grinned at the thought. " Why not? So...when do we start this thing, love?" Alice blushed at the nickname and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by someones shouting. Alfred's shouting.

" Hey, Alice! What are you talking about with that queer? Your place is here and not there!" Alfred's cocky smile made Arthur lose control. " That's none of your concern, bloody wanker! Don't you even dare to command my girlfriend, got it! Maybe you're going to search yourself one, or are you okay with sharing your locker room with a bunch of stinking swines! Who's the fucking gay one here?" Alfred blushed and gaped at him with his mouth open.

The whole place was quite and Arthur took his place on the bank again. You could see who won this time. Arthur grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her in his lap, placing a kiss on her blushing cheek.

" Sorry, I got overwhelmed," Arthur murmured in a low voice.

" Um, don't you worry about that. I-i mean it seems we're now a c-couple, right?" Alice's face looked like it would explode in near seconds. The green-eyed teen just realized what he said, _good way to go Kirkland! You fucking idiot. Oh, no dammit! Wait, this crap is going to spread all over the school. I should say something, awkward~_

" Yes, yes. Of course, I was thinking that we could meet up in the mall today. Like, we could learn about each other."

Her whole face lit up, she gave him an tight hug and returned the kiss.

" Good! After school, I will waiting at the gates. Don't be late!"

" I wouldn't dare, hun." The blonde winked, making girls around him giggle.

_Why is everyone always saying that getting a girlfriend is difficult? But this wasn't actually planned either, I think. _Arthur decided to gather his things and got up to walk through the crowd to his next classroom, before he turned on his heels he gave Alfred a salute wave. Grinning to himself he walked away. _Who would have thought that I would be so popular with the ladies?_

* * *

**Author Note**

**First, yes this was fem!England, I really like her. There will be some more Nyotalia's in this story but also their counterparts. English isn't my first language so you will most possible see some *cough* a lot *cough* mistakes. Alfred is kind of a jerk here but don't worry Arthur has some real backbone in this story, at least I hope I can manage that. When you see mistakes please tell me and also please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows so far~ **ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ

**I actually didn't really thought that this story even would get some. To make something clear, I don't really mind any criticism so, yeah. **

**To the chapter: I actually wrote in Alfred's POV and decided to put it in as well. I rewrote it a bit so that it could match with Arthur's.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**- Prologue Alfred's POV -**

They're doing it again, Alfred thought. Loud screaming and crashing sounds were coming from the living room under his room. _Couldn't they just shut up already! It's all her fault. Her fault, I hate her so much. _The teen jolted up when there was a light knock on his door.

" Come in, Mattie."

The door slowly opened and Alfred's twin looked inside. He looked around a bit, letting his wavy hair covering his sapphire eyes. Alfred let out a long sigh.

" Here is no one except me in this room, you know?"

" Yes, yes. I know. You don't have to say that, eh."

Matthew got inside of the room, and placed himself on his brother's small couch. Alfred switched the lamp on his night desk on. The blue sky was now a faint orange and the wind turned from pleasant to whipping gusts. Ignoring the yelling from below the twin began to speak again.

" I heard...what you did to Arthur today. Was it really so necessary to make him feel like shit? I mean, you really overreacted. It's not like I want you two to date or so, you could just be friends. After all he's a better influence than those assholes you call friends. He could help you with school as well, but since you made his little confession public I think his status just dropped from hero to zero." Looking at his brother he awaited some response but when he got nothing he just continued.

" I know, since Dad came out there have been some really nasty fights with him and mum but still please don't be mad at dad. He didn't do anything wrong here, at least he told her, she's just a bit overwhelmed with the whole situation and-"

Alfred slammed his fist against the wall, making the photos and his trophies he got for his swimming team fall.

" I fucking **KNOW **that, Mattie! I am **NOT **mad at him, I love him. More than mum even, how can you defend this woman? She's always hitting him, like he had done something wrong but he didn't," Alfred's voice was now nothing more than a whisper, " I know that he would love to be separated from her, but then dad wouldn't have so much money and I don't know if he could afford college for the both of us. I don't want to stay here with mum either. I'm screwed if the guys in school find out that I have gay dad who was in a relationship with a woman, not to mention has two kids with her."

There was a brief pause before he said: "Mattie, I saw how she slapped and screamed at you, how the fuck can you defend her?"

**- flashback time, fuck yeah! -**

Alfred gritted his teeth at the memory, the school day was over and the guilt of insulting Arthur only because of his family problem made him feel like he was going to puke. But more painful to remind was how his "friends" watched the whole thing, and were going straight to their work as top bullies of the school. What would his father say to this? _I bet he would kick my ass so hard for letting Arthur down like this._ _Fuck. I'm such an ass. _The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts when a loud crashing sound from behind of the front door came to his ears. Alfred quietly pulled the door open, seeing his mother slapping his older twin in the face. His eyes widened at the scene, watching how his brother lifted his glasses from the ground to place them back on his nose. His mother was heavily breathing and began to scream at the boy who showed no reaction.

" You. **YOU! **Show some fucking emotions! You're just like your fucking father! Always keeping his temper, not daring to hit a woman!"

" You're pathetic."

Only these two words were enough to shut her mouth. Matthew looked her straight in the eyes until he turned around to go to his room.

" Stay! I said, **STAY**!"

**- flashback time over! -**

" Woah, wait! You saw that? I didn't know you were there, why did you not say something, Al?"

" That's not important. You hate her too, we all hate her. Dad's only staying with her because he still feels bad about it. He shouldn't."

" Can you promise me one thing," Matthew got up from the couch, a hand on the door knob, " can you apologize to Arthur before his life turns to hell. Alfred, are you promising it? Look at me."

Alfred avoided eye contact with the older blonde.

" We'll see what I can do about that problem."

He already knew that this wasn't going to happen. Not tomorrow. Or the day after. Not ever.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Yay, Mattie showed up! **

**I don't really know what to say to this chapter...was kind of short.**

**Well, I hope you liked it! If you see some mistakes please tell me and also please review :)!**

**P.S.: I'm trying to update every week or earlier~**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Chapter 1 -**

**Author Note:**

**Michelle - Seychelles**

**Mailin - Vietnam**

**Andrew Jones is my OC.**

* * *

The day was cloudy and to Alfred it seemed that the wall which separated the sun with the earth was made out of stone, not letting any sunshine to the ground. The blonde sat with his twin in his father's car, a old-timer in light blue, driving them to their college they would now attend. Until now they had only been there to choose their classes and to recognize the locations of the important places. Keeping his eyes on the street their father interrupted the silence in the car.

" So, boys. Stop sulking will you? It's not like your great-grandmother just decided to stop breathing or anything like that."

" She could have chosen a better date to die."

"Alfred!", Matthew punched his brother in the side, making Alfred groan in pain.

" What? It's true, we couldn't even made friends or meet someone we could hang out with...and she didn't liked me anyway."

" Now, now. Stop pouting, Alfred. So, ready for the first real day on college? I still remember how I nearly faint after my parents left me."

Matthew laughed " I'm just a bit nervous, but seriously you should be more worried about Al. I bet he gets someone pregnant. This time for sure...", the last part was more of a whisper only Alfred could hear.

" Ha, ha. Don't be such an asshole, Mattie. I wasn't the one who-"

Matthew slapped his right hand on his younger brothers mouth, he leaned himself to Alfred's side talking in a low dangerous voice.

" I dare you to talk about that, Alfie~ You know what happened last time when you told that story Michelle, eh?"

Alfred gulped, even when Mattie was Canadian his brother could be quite aggressive and violent from time to time.

" Hey, don't let me out, guys. Matthew don't hurt your brother, the last time he couldn't sit for a week. So, how's going with Michelle, Matt? I heard she's working as a waitress now."

Alfred was watching how the different coloured houses were vanishing from his sight, not listening to his family conversation. It was now drizzling. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the smile on the older man's face. One thing you could tell from just looking at Andrew Jones was that he was the completely opposite from decent. Although his honey blond hair was getting lighter each year, he still had the charmed aura of a guy in his mid twenties. His eyes were a mix of lavender and night blue, although it seemed that these two colours would always change. A tiny smirk came up on his face. _Ah, I shouldn't say this but it's good he's not straight, otherwise the straight guys couldn't stand a chance against him. Or I. _It was after one more hour and pointless blabbering until they arrived the college. The twins hoisted their bags out of the trunk when Andrew gave them a last hug and ruffled their hair saying " If something's wrong or you need some good advice, you know you can always call me. "

" We know, dad", both said at the same time. After the goodbye and promises to call and the final awkward " love you too", they made their way to the dorms. In the middle of the long red carpet designed corridor Alfred came to halt, looking back the way they were coming from.

" I have to go further down, Al. Good luck with your roommate, and don't be so fucking arrogant."

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Mattie", the teen answered with a bored tone.

Looking at the wooden room door the teen got slightly nervous. While standing there like an awkward dork and mentally preparing to who could be his roommate, he slammed the door open and shouted something about some hero stuff. Keeping his eyes closed the American waited to get some yelling back, but after several seconds he finally registered that he was alone in the room. _Shit, I really hope nobody heard that! _Scratching the back of his head, Alfred placed his bags on one of the empty beds, hearing outside the shouts from the students.

" I knew that college rooms were kind of shitty but this", Alfred took a good look at his complete white room. It was small, had two beds on both sides and a desk. There was also a closet with four shelves and a mirror above a small sink, "well at least there's a window."

You could see a large free area and the gym from here and a person could easily jump out of the window to ground without getting hurt. _I hope the guy I'm sharing this room with is not some boring nerd, _Alfred thought, _and not some cockblocker like Mattie, still can't believe he got laid before me. _He saw at his watch, furrowing his brows._ Well, my first class is at 9.50am, it's barely nine. _Alfred let out long sigh, deciding to look around a bit. _Gotta search Mattie first_. Going through the corridor, the American looked in some rooms where the doors were open, seeing that some of the guys already formed some bromance. _Damn, I should make friends or so. _Time passed by as Alfred walked to search for his brother, only to find out he already had French class since 8.45am. _Doesn't matter, at least I got a good look at the hot chicks here. _He held the door open for a tall blond senior, which gave Alfred a suggestive look. _I am very well pleased with this college. _A grin formed on the handsome blondes face, after his parents divorce in the middle of his third year of High school he moved with Matthew and his father to another city. Alfred could remember when he got the news from his father, it was the happiest day of his whole life. He didn't say anything to his mother after that. He parted all contact with her, not caring what will become out of her. He couldn't stand the tone of her voice anymore. Everytime she would call him by his name, he would automatically shiver. Every word she said was like you would find a hair in your food. She would always bad mouth his father in front of Matthew and him. This woman, that's how Alfred called her, wouldn't allow any contact outside of their house with other men in his age. In fear he might get the "same disease like your father, and you know something like that is not really easy to cure" thing. Alfred frowned at the was still bothering him that his dad and even Matthew sometimes would reply to her e-mails and calls. Matthew would always call him childish but he didn't care. In his new school Alfred started from point zero, and without even noticing he became popular with the girls. It may helped that he was drop dead gorgeous to them. But it wasn't like he wanted it, it just came and Alfred took the opportunity. During these six months the jock had two girlfriends. The first one was a very pretty girl named Natalia from Belarus, Alfred remembered how most of his friends were really envious. She was great in bed but after Alfred found out that she was doing it to make her ex, some guy from Lithuania, jealous he instantly broke up with her. The second girl he dated, Mailin from Vietnam, was more plain but in Alfred's opinion definitely wonderful and funny. It was not really uncommon that Natalia had a "weird" sense of humour. Still, after three months of relationship they had to break up because she was going back home. It took him some time to recover and to realize that he could, only theoretically of course, have any girl he wanted. Alfred knew what he wanted and did exact the things he shouldn't had done. Breaking hearts and being an ass. The problem was that his growing confidence, like Matthew feared from the beginning was now starting to mutate into annoying arrogance. The American took a look at the clock above him. _Oh fuck! I'm late, dammit!_ On his way back to his room he ignored the stares he was getting from some girls and even boys when he walked past them. _Damn, I have no idea where I am,_ he began to walk faster causing his shirt to lift up at every step he took. After some running and swearing he finally found his room again, fast as possible throwing his bag for the upcoming class over his shoulder. Alfred tumbled back to the door just to start running again. With help from some seniors he arrived at his morning target: the chemistry room. Not caring about his surroundings the tall American nearly crashed against a small Asian girl with a bob-cut, who shrieked loudly.

" Whoa! Sorry, didn't see ya, little one! You alright?"

Still quietly trembling the black-haired girl looked up with her shining amber eyes to answer with an accented shy voice.

" Um, yes. D-don't worry, I'm perfectly fine."

_She's pretty cute, maybe I should try my looks on this one and if I remember correctly...my last time was two weeks ago._

" Nah, don't be so shy! I'm Alfred F. Jones aka the hero. Nice to meet ya!"

He flashed her one of his blending Hollywood smiles, making the girl blush in a deep red. _Success~_

" Sakura Honda. Nice..to meet you as well. I'm an exchange student from Japan, so I will still have to figure out what is going on."

_Oh,sweet~ That's perfect ~ _Alfred's grin grew wider at the thought, looping an arm around her hips, for Sakura's taste a bit to close to her butt, he pushed her in the classroom. You could see the pure uncomfortable embarrassment on the Japanese's face as the boy led them to two free seats near the windows.

" So, Sakura~ That's a really nice name. It seems that you don't now a lot about the city and so on, I could come to your room after classes and show you around a bit. Ah, I don't mind if your room-mate comes with us. "

Alfred kept smiling at her but was rather disappointed and slightly confused at the answer he got.

" Actually, you see...there's a friend of mine from Britain who wants to show me around. He's the reason I went here to college and not in Japan, we were pen pals and we actually got to visit each other in the holidays. But after he went to America with his family, we thought it would be a good idea if I would come here to study as exchange student for one year. After all America is nearer to Japan than the United Kingdom and it would be difficult because he can't speak Japanese, you know? Oh, I nearly forgot to say that I have a single room because of some allergies."

Alfred was dumbfounded. He blinked a few times until he registered what Sakura just said.

" Haha, what do you mean, Sakura? Um, hey I could come with you two. Sakura? Hey, can you talk to me?", he made a "tch" noise and turned his attention to the girl next to him. _Whatever, I never really liked you anyway._ The Japanese girl wasn't stupid she knew what the American were up to, and decided that the boy shouldn't come too close to her. She turned around to look at the board where the professor was writing his name down, and with that the black-haired girl ignored the blonde for the rest of the class. _I hope Arthur will be here soon._

* * *

**Author Note:**

**First Chapter! Yay!**

**There's no official name for Vietnam and Seychelles so I came up with some.**

**I thought that Canada x Seychelles would make a really cute couple. I was also thinking about Canada x Ukraine but thought that they would rather made a good married couple with kids, there's even a blog on tumblr like this and it's adorable shit, really.**

**No Arthur in this Chapter ;_;...BUT! He will be in the next...at the end.**

**Whoosh, Sakura and Arthur know each other! The two have a...uhm...special relationship.**

**See you next week and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**- Chapter 2 -**

" So, Al~ Do you have time tomorrow? I thought that we could go on a date and-"

Alfred's brain shut down after Allison said the word "date" and dropped his head on the striped pillow. It had been a week since Alfred came to college and his room mate was still absent. The blonde thought it was okay for the first three days, he also had some companion but now it was just annoying him. Alfred wanted his fun with Allison and now everytime after they had sex, she was talking about dates and was hoping for more. _Dear god, make her stop. _While the black-haired girl was dressing herself in front of the mirror and put her make-up on, Alfred just rolled his eyes at her talk and leaned on his elbows to look at the ceiling. The American was hundred procent sure that he absolutely **DIDN'T **want a relationship, at least not now. _I should let her know before it's to late..._

" Hey, Allison. Not meaning to be rude or so...but it's the end of my first college week and I wasn't even on one of those party's yet and the first thing I want to do on these is to get laid. I'm not interested in you, well at least not in the way you want me to."

She looked at him with a faint smile, apparently not getting the words Alfred said she opened her mouth to say something. _Wait, did she got that wrong? Is she going to talk again? _Before Allison could say something, Alfred snapped his head in her direction.

" That's all, please don't get your hopes up. You can go now."

The smile vanished, Allison's eyes widened and were slowly watering. She took a deep breath with her now red painted lips and with each puff that came out of her nose her anger grew.

" What? Did I just hear you right? Are you fucking kidding me? You can't just play with me, Alfred! I'm not someone's slut you can play with! I thought we had something special, I mean-"

" I never said that", the blonde said with a surprisingly calm voice, " I never said something about dating and being lovers and shit. If you got that wrong, then it's not my problem but yours. Did I already mentioned that you can go now?"

The girl screamed " You fucking idiot! Don't you even dare to come back to me!"

" I didn't intend to~", he answered with a humming tone in his voice.

Allison slammed the door, stamping so loud you could even hear her behind the closed door. _Why do women always have such a temper? _It was a sunny Sunday morning and Alfred was already done with the day. _May I should ask __**who**__ and __**where**__ the hell this guy is? Even Mattie got some kickass room mate from Australia! What was his name again...Kyle? How come Mattie has so much luck in his life?_ Alfred sighed "Time to get out of bed, Alfred~"

He stretched his arms over his head and jumped out of the bed, briefly looking at the still empty bed on the other side. _I should shower as well._ Alfred wrapped his Captain America towel around his waist and took the other shower stuff in his left hand and made his way to the showers at the end of the hallway. Why should he cover his tanned torso anyway? Everyone should see what an awesome body he had, so no problem with that. Alfred brushed through his blonde locks when a handful of females began to whistle behind his back.

" Nice muscles, cowboy!", shouted the brown-head.

" Wanna come over?", the girl with the red locks was waving, making her golden bangles jingle.

The boy looked over his tanned shoulder " Well, thank you, ladies. But now is not a really god time!" _So annoying, _he thought and kept walking to the shower room. It's true that a lot of students say that public showers are disgusting but this one was actually really nice. The first room had four sinks and mirrors, the room after had five showers on each side and at the end were a large window you couldn't look through, obviously. Tapping to his stall he hummed to himself, not even noticing the two pair of legs on the other side. _Seems like nobody else's here._ Alfred was already closing the door of his cabin when he heard a shrieking moan that made the hair on his neck stand up. Afterwards came repulsive snorting from a male person. _What. The. Fuck? Are they trying to kill themselves? Lol, I bet that guy is a virgin. _The blonde grinned to himself.

" Hey, guys?", the noise died down, " I'm trying to shower, don't you guys have, dunno, what are these things called? The ones were you can sleep and do other shit, I think...oh yeah, I think they are called _**ROOMS**_!", Alfred's words were echoing. The boy waited until he heard two persons trying to leave the shower quietly but, what seemed to be a chubby girl from Alfred's point of view, accidentally dropped something and crashed against the bank at the entrance.

" Fuck!", she cursed loudly.

He sighed " Everything okay, or should I come out and help you guys?"

" What? N-no, no don't come out there!", the girl stuttered with great embarrassment.

_Then not. Who comes to the idea to fuck in a public shower room? I mean you have to be quiet and you have to cover her mouth with your hand while she moans and...maybe I should try it next time._

Alfred turned on the shower, the amorphous liquid flowed over his body to the ground. He let a "damn-that-feels-so-good" moan escaping from his lips and slowly closed his eyes. Time went by without him noticing and when he finally manage to get his ass out it was nearly noon. On the journey back to his room Alfred was confronted with the girls from before, but the blonde could get rid of them pretty quickly...he wasn't in the mood for horny girls right now. Alfred was bored. Very bored. _13:08, huh?_

**To: Maple-Asshole**

**Heyyyyy! Whatcha doin right now? :))))**

No answer.

**To: Maple-Asshole**

**Come on, mattie! I know you read that sms! pay attention to me, come on! I'm bored, man...**

Sixteen spam mails later...

**From: Maple-Asshole**

**SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALFRED! I'm at Michelle's having my good time, so don't annoy me and go get some friends you can annoy! **

Alfred pouted and slid his phone back in his pocket " Whatever, I don't need my "big brother" to have fun. I'm going out and asking where the hell my room mate is! I have a lot of friends, jerk." Alfred had always talked to himself like that when he was pissed or when he was just bitching about something, and he was never failing to make his twin laugh at his wild gesticulating and faces he would make. The student stomped out of his room, through the corridor and made his way through the crowd which was waiting in the hall. _God, can't these people wait on the campus and not exactly in front of the damn door? _Alfred opened the door and walked over the green grass to the the main building. At the same time he took the first step on the stairs something grabbed his leg.

" Hey, man~", a slurry voice beneath him said.

A tanned man with his dreadlocks tied back was sitting on the second stair, keeping his grip on the Americans leg. The guy wore a colourful shirt with flowers on it and some khaki shorts. _What is going on with this guy?_

" What is it? Can you let go of my leg, please?"

" Do...do you think giraffe's are meant to look like that...or was that an accident?Or, or...Man, you look ever at the heaven and think...**DAMN**! It's like a fucking second ocean and shit? Ya know what I mean?"

He laughed and Alfred's right eye began to twitch " Wha-what? Dude, are you high? I don't have time for you, let go of my-"

" Hey! What do you think you're doing, newbie?", a hoarse female voice shouted from behind.

Alfred turned his head around to take a look at the person who dared to give him the fault instead of the stoner next to him. A tall, platinum blonde girl with a pony-tail in a plaid red shirt walked up to him, with her sapphire eyes glued at Alfred's face she made her way to the boy on the stairs. _She looks a bit like Mattie without glasses and with boobs. _The dreadlocks-guy widely smiled at her " Maddie~ I missed you...Did this guy flirt with you?", he pointed his finger at Alfred.

" I told you to stay where the fuck you are, Juan. Can't you just do what I'm telling you? God, what if one of the professors saw you? Now come up."

Maddie took Juans hand pulling him on his feet " You're such a good girlfriend, Maddie~"

" Yeah, yeah. I know. Now come ", she said with a small blush on her face.

They ignored the third person and walked past the still confused Alfred. _His girlfriend? She's way too pretty to be his girlfriend. _He shook his head slightly as he stepped the rest of the stairs up and pushed the large glass door of the main building open. The big room was empty, only a small plump woman came across his way and mustered him with a stern glare.

" Uhm...sorry, Miss? Where is the office where I can get some informations about my dorm and such things, please?", the blonde didn't hold any back of his charm saying those words.

" Oh, well you see. You have to go down the corridor to your left and then the first door on the right. Don't bother yourself knocking, it's always open to this time."

With a small nod to the left she continued her duck-like walk. Alfred looked after her with a amused grin on his face but started his way to the room quickly after she got out of sight. Quick feet dragged him around the edge, he already heard someone having a conversation but being the person Alfred is he just stormed into the room. Ignoring the blonde haired person who sat at one of the chairs beside him he interrupted the talk while the older man still spoke to the other student.

" So your room will be 160, Mr. Kirkland."

" I'm here to ask where the hell my room mate is!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Cliffhanger~!**

**(Forever Alone level: Alfred F. Jones)**

**Just some information: Juan is Cuba, since it was listed on the possible names for him and it was the easiest to write I just went with it. The other was 2p!fem!Canada with some changes in design. Hah, finally Arthur arrived, well he didn't spoke but whatever he's finally in this story~ oh and Kyle is Australia.**

**Did you like it or didn't like it? Guys, ****_please review_****. I don't really care if it just "okay cool story" or so I just want to know if I could do better. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**- Chapter 3 -**

* * *

_Kirkland? Arthur Kirkland? _Alfred's eyes widened at the name, lightly trembling he glanced to his right side. A teen, not older than himself with messy, short blonde hair and thick, dark eyebrows above magnificent emerald eyes and flawless pale skin was sitting at the spot. Right now these piercing eyes were looking through long, dusky eyelashes back at him, a unreadable look inside of them. Alfred gaped at him for some seconds and thought that the little American flag on the desk was now ten times more interesting than everything else in the little room. He finally concluded the fact that the poor man who was scared to death just said that Arthur would stay in the same room as him. Said man coughed in his shaking hand " Mister, we had a important conversation here. Don't you have any respect? Hah, I don't know what happened to the kids today."

Alfred's mind caught up with his mouth " Um, yeah...I-i you see, actually my problem is solved." A nervous laughter escaped his lips. _D-does he remember me? Maybe he's just his twin? Oh yeah, Alfred! A fucking twin, you genius._

" What the bloody hell? Are all the students on this school like that?", the sitting blonde spat in Alfred's direction, looking at him with a disgusted look. _What's with the look?_

" Ah, no, no! Don't worry Mr. Kirkland, this was probably just an accident. But I think you could finally see your room and this young man here can help you with the baggage, right? It's more than usual."

The American was about to say something when not some certain Brit talked before " That would be lovely, thanks", he got from the cushioned seat, said his goodbye to the man and told him to follow, " It's in the hall at the entrance and it is actually a lot so don't break anything."

_He really doesn't memorize me. Is that a good or a bad thing?_

" Hey, I don't really know if you remember me but-"

" Don't be silly. I do remember you, Jones. How could I forget you?"

Alfred didn't liked the mood between them, not in the slightest. Out of all the benefits he would get from moving to another city, there was one thing he was truly thankful for: saying goodbye to the boy in front of him. Arthur changed during the time he dated Alice, even he noticed it. All in one his confidence with other people grew and when he was bullied from him, there were other people who would stand up for him. It was strange for Alfred, back then he felt sudden jealousy growing inside him. But now, how would Arthur react after they had time alone. Would he be angry? Acting like it never happened? Sad...or was he maybe still in love with him? That wasn't possible, right? They are both straight or was Arthur bi now? Of course it was Alfred's duty right now to make sure he wasn't some homophobic idiot.

" Just to let you know...we're staying in the same room."

" Oh, really? I think I already got that when you ran in the office and screamed it directly in my ear."

The silence hung like metal in the air and made Alfred clumsily shifting his legs from side to side. How should he even begin when the Brit blocked him so much. He wouldn't even look in Alfred's direction, and this was making the American really uncomfortable. The two blondes arrived at the entrance where a pile of luggage was waiting for them. Awkwardly the American manage to stand beside Arthur, looking careful to the Brit and again to the mass of belongings on the grey-white floor. _How could I oversee this?_ He tried to be funny but the Arthur kept his icy mien.

" Where do you think you're going? Hogwarts?"

It was true, all the bags looked like equipments for a movie only the owl was missing. _Must be a British thing. _

" Don't make fun of Harry Potter, Jones." Arthur took three of the lighter bags in each hand, letting Alfred carry the heavy ones.

" Ugh, you asshole gave me the heavy shit! What's in there?"

" My mini-fridge, some of my books, my lap top and some snacks, don't be such a pussy," Arthur said in a lame accented voice and ignored the struggling Alfred. _British gentleman my ass! This guy is Satan himself. _Seems that their little talk had to wait. The way back was met with a lot of strange looks going their way but Alfred couldn't blame them when even he thought they looked ridiculous with all the stuff in their arms. He growled under his breath and waited behind Arthur to push the door open. No words were spoken and no looks were shared, it was just like two strangers with no past at all. They arrived at the wooden door with the number 160, still holding all conversation back the students entered the room. Alfred cleared his throat and put the heavy bags on the rather dirty floor. He watched how Arthur with the still straight face put the other luggage on the empty bed and began to take a look at the little room. How should he begin this? Finally they were alone, and Alfred couldn't do anything but stare at his hands. As if it couldn't go more downhill Alfred heard a shriek.

" Ew! What the fuck, Jones?"

Alfred didn't now what to say, there was Arthur standing before with a sour look on his face and an used condom on his bed. _Oh, fuck! _He stumbled to the bed, slipped and landed with his face in front of the Brits feet. _Shit, shit, shit! _Alfred tried to push himself up to his feet but failed and grabbed at his second fall Arthur's arm.

" Sorry!"

" Let go, git! You're dragging me down!"

Huffing and still blushing the taller blonde got up, fast and without a word he snatched the condom and threw it in the trashcan. _Smooth move, Alfred. Really, great job._

" Um, I didn't mean to..um..yeah."

Alfred looked at Arthur, well more at his eyebrows. The heat in his face wandered to his ears and neck. The emerald-eyed blonde grimaced at the American but slowly Arthur's lips curled up into a smirk " One week. You couldn't wait one week and you already fucked someone's brain out, that's pathetic."

_What? _That was it. No more of playing the nice and helpful guy, anger was bubbling up in Alfred's stomach. He was Alfred fucking Jones, dammit! He wasn't someone you could command around!

" Oh, yes! Says the one who got himself a girlfriend after he came out!"

" That doesn't even make any sense, Jones," Arthur said calmly.

" It does," it didn't, but Alfred didn't care, he just wanted some revenge, " I bet you and pretty Alice had some fun time with her friends! Or..maybe you got yourself some male companion? Where's your girlfriend now, Arthur? She sure was good at acting as your girl, hm? Oh, wait! I heard the principal called your parents, did he told them that you fuck-"

Burning pain was making his way to Alfred's nose. Arthur's fist was only seconds connected with Alfred's face but the red sticky liquid was making his way down his chin and dripped on the floor.

It was blurry and the taller blonde tripped against his bed with a muffled bang. The Brit knelt beside him and hold his face in his hand, acid green met ocean blue.

" Don't you dare to talk about Alice, or any other person like that. Do you hear me? If I wanted to, I could beat the living shit out of you right know," he sighed and Arthur's eyes trailed down to Alfred's torso and patted him roughly on the cheek , "but since I'm a good gentleman we will not do this kind of thing, right? Remember, I could make you kneel before me any time, love."

Arthur stood up and walked to the door. A cold laugh was heard from behind and Arthur looked down at Alfred once again " So I was right about Alice, he?," Alfred spat out the blood he got in his mouth. "Kneeling before you? Don't make me laugh it's completely clear that the only one who will kneel is you, babe."

" We'll see about that."

The door clicked, Arthur was gone and silence was laying in the room, only the heavy breathing of the sitting boy was to hear. The rush in Alfred's ears pounded against his head, with shaky knees he got up and laid with his back on the bed. He didn't care about his bleeding nose, it didn't feel like it was broken, so he just lay there. This wasn't the first time he lost his temper, most of the time when he was with Matthew it would happen, but it was normal to fight with his brother like that, no? But today he pissed Arthur off twice, that wasn't really his intention, not in the slightest.

The more he thought about what happened, the more he felt like shit. It was supposed to be a normal human conversation with your new roommate to get everything clear, and not to get bitch fisted in the face.

" Fuck," Alfred cursed.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**God! This was a hard chapter to write, man!**

**Hnng, I really like Arthur when he hits someone. Most properly it's some weird kink...**

**Yep, Arthur and Alice are not a couple anymore but I have something on my mind for her.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review :)!**


	6. Chapter 6

- Chapter 4 -

When did this day turned so ugly? It was his normal daily routine. First waking up at 8am, then a small shower. After he had dressed properly, and combed his unruly hair, Arthur would get himself tasty English breakfast and an Earl Grey. Even today it started this way, so why was Arthur in such a bad mood? The answer was easy: Alfred F. Jones aka his roommate. Not once has it crossed his mind that they will meet again. Arthur was more than happy when he got so much friends who defended him. Alfred couldn't bother him anymore in school and when the jock moved away, it was like heaven. But now Alfred was back, and much worse were that he was nearer than ever. They would share a bloody room! And it would be bad if Arthur started to have feelings again for Alfred. Okay, yes. It was true that he hated him more than any other human being on earth, but still...He was lucky that he could replace his love with hate at that moment, although Arthur decide on looking in the Americans direction from time to time, and he disliked himself for it. He never completely came over the fact that Alfred humiliated him in this kind of way, it always seemed Alfred was the brightest person on the whole planet and would never judge someone. Arthur was proved wrong.

" Aah, dammit!", the Brit yelled.

What should he do now? He had hit him, and if Arthur wasn't wrong he would say that Alfred tried to apologize. The whole way from the office to their room. _Why do I even feel guilty? He's the arse, not me! _Arthur pressed his palm against his forehead " Who are you talking to, Arthur?"

Arthur didn't know where to go, he got a plan of the school but he had no clue where to go. The blonde took a breath in and let it out several seconds later, he had to make his head clear.

" Arthur?", a gentle female voice spoke.

Arthur's eyes lit up at the voice and he looked the small Asian girl in the face.

" Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at him " It sure was time for you to arrive. I made myself worry."

* * *

" So, you're sharing a room with this Alfred person...and you also know him? Just to make something clear I don't like him either", with adding a 'hmpf' Sakura took a sip of her orange juice.

She crossed her arm in front f her chest and closed her eyes. They were sitting in the lounge at a old red round table and discussed Arthur's problem. Arthur wasn't sure if he should tell her about his confession, for the moment the bullying part was enough.

" Did he make a move on you", Arthur said.

Sakura didn't want to make Arthur angry, yet she saw his worried expression and decided to tell what happened " Yes, he did. First I thought he were nice and he was the first person who talked to me, but then he got more personal", Arthur sent her a strange look, "but of course I refused to say anything more and he talked to some other girl...Allison was her name I think."

How could he? Running around and throwing women like trash out of the window. When it came to ladies Arthur could get emotional and it didn't help that Alfred tried to charm one of his friends.

" That fucking wanker", he hissed and stood up.

" Arthur? Where are you going?"

" Ah, sorry. It's already afternoon and I should go to my room now", Arthur said while giving the girl a hug and a fake smile. Sakura looked at him with a raised brow, not falling for the fake attitude.

" Do not hit him again, Arthur! I know you're tending to do that", Sakura said with a warning tone in her voice. The boy only smiled and placed his chair back at the red circle of metal. On his way back he hummed something but Sakura was already gone and Arthur had a terrible feeling about his temper. Humming would always show that, Sakura knew. Arthur was glad she wasn't with him. Back when they would see each other in Britain or Japan (nowadays in America, before college), she saw how Arthur lost his temper numerous times. It made her worry, frightened and desperate at the same time. She did not know how to keep Arthur out of the mess and it was hard to hold the Brit back after he licked blood. The first time the teen lost it in her presence, was in London, both of them were in the football (do not dare to call it soccer in front of Arthur) stadium, at the end of the play a hooligan pushed Sakura hard on the pavement and she began to bleed. The whole situation got out of control everywhere were fights between the two rivalling gangs, the police couldn't calm them down. It was terrible and to say Arthur beat the living shit out of the guy was an understatement. No matter how lean and weak he seemed, the student was a beast when losing his patience. After the accident Arthur didn't even had a scratch, only blood of his victim on his knuckles. He said it was because of all the pressure of moving to another country and the fights he had with his older brother Scott, who would stay in England. He was still ashamed of his outbursts. Arthur shoved his hands in his pockets and let his eyes flutter. His foot set place on the dirty red carpet, out of the rooms came chatter and bangs.

" So noisy", Arthur murmured. Out of the nothing a door opened, a little but pretty girl with short bob-cut and blue-green eyes looked at him for several seconds before her face flushed red.

" I'm sorry for staring", she said with a familiar voice like Sakura. Shy, quite but still calming. Arthur was somewhat irritated and blinked. He was so deep in thoughts, he only saw her lips moving.

" Um, aren't you a bit too young for college?", was the only thing he had in mind.

She pouted, Arthur found it strangely cute and amusing and it made her look like a little sparrow. He smiled and giggled in his fist.

" That's not very nice, you know? What's so funny?"

" Nah, I just think it's cute how you look with that sweet ribbon in your hair."

He pointed his finger at the blue bow tie in the straw-blond hair. The girl touched the bow and said a small 'thanks'.

" My name is Arthur. And you?"

She took his hand and shook it lightly, not daring to squeeze the offering hand with her small hand.

" I'm Lili-not-too-young-for-college, nice to meet you," Lili said without pausing.

A loud boyish voice rang out of her room " What's the matter, Lili! Why is the door still open and who are you talking to?"

Arthur glanced in the room and expecting some manly girl with some gender issues, however was he surprised as a good-looking, brown-haired, as well dark green eyes and large breast, not that Arthur looked but you couldn't oversee it in that thigh tank top. She caught Arthur's stare and smirked.

" Ah, yes. My face is over here, darling."

Arthur answered with a competing smirk " Oh, I was just looking at your 'MCR' shirt. Sad that they broke up, no? The concerts where amazing."

Quietness.

" Eliza", she just said. The boy rolled his eyes " Say, Lili. What are your classes tomorrow, may we could go together?"

The small blonde looked puzzled for a moment but answered with her finger on her lips" The first is English at 11am (I share it with Eliza), next would be Literature and...that was it for Monday."

The boy clapped his hands elegantly" Oh, that's great! So we have the same classes, you wouldn't mind if I come with you guys, right?

Arthur's eyes sparkled in the dim light of the lamps, Eliza awed at the golden pattern in his emerald eyes. _Is something like that even possible, _she asked herself.

" We wanted to go for breakfast to the little café right around the corner, you can come with us. Lili and I can pick you up, what was your room number again?"

Arthur's anger on some certain American was flowing away as fast as it has come.

" 160, a little bit further down", he said with a motion to the right.

The taller girl smiled and laid her arm around her friend " Alright we gonna pick you-", she stopped for a moment, "...wait did you just said 160? Isn't that Alfred's room?"

Arthur clicked with his tongue " Ah, yes. That wanker is bloody annoying, already screwed someone and left his condom on my bed."

Lili looked between Eliza and Arthur before asking " You know him, Eli?"

Said person sighed.

" We were in the same High school and class. First months he dated these two girls and was really nice, but then he got all macho and arrogant. His twin is here too. Oh, but the interesting thing is that his father is gay and I heard he already seduced a guy in his bed. Well, what isn't really hard with his looks."

She winked at Arthur and a strange look came up on her face before she said out of the blue "You're are really handsome, you know."

Arthur kept a straight face. _His father is gay. Then why did he do this to me? Is that rumor true, that means he isn't homophobic. Maybe he's really sorry and was forced to- _a different voice interrupted his stirring thoughts of apologizes for Alfred's behaviour _oh, please! Arthur don't caught up in these kind of speculation! He had his choices and he fucked up. _

"-thur", he heard a faint voice, again but now loud, clear and right into his ear, " HEY, ARTHUR!"

Arthur clutched at his ear.

" You totally spaced out, man."

" Was this alright, Eli?"

" You bloody mo-", he couldn't say that to a girl, even under these circumstances, "-nkey-fighter!"

_What the heck, Arthur? Monkey-fighter? Seriously? _

Eliza and Lili laughed " What did you just said? Jesus Christ, Arthur!"

Arthur blushed, it didn't helped that the laughter echoed.

" Well then, ladies. I'm gonna go now, bandaging my ear," Arthur waved and went around Lili.

" See you tomorrow, Arthur. We're gonna pick you up at 9am or so!," Eliza shouted after him and with the click of the door it was silent again. He was tired, who thought it would be this exhausting on the first day, not to forget a Sunday. _Whatever, I actually can't really remember the last time I wasn't least kind of tired. _Arthur stopped in front of his room, he grabbed the knob in slow motion and pushed the door open. He was greeted with an tidy room and a soft breeze. The window was open and you could see the sunset behind a tree. Arthur looked at Alfred's part of the wall. It was full with band posters like Green Day and Fallout Boy, the American flag or an artistic painting of a burger. The surprising thing was that there was no naked women on his wall like in other guy rooms. But where was Alfred? Arthur sat down on his bed, _seemed that he even cleaned the bedsheets._

" Hey."

Arthur jolted up and flashed to the open window. The blue-eyed boy stood on the outside of the room, with a half-smile on his face and only in a t-shirt and his black boxers.

" I...cleaned."

" I can see, Jones."

Alfred winced at the harsh use of his name. Arthur noticed that the jock wore a plaster on his nose and it wasn't bloody anymore. Alfred jumped with a swift motion in the room.

" Sorry about the nose. I lose my temper really easy," it was not supposed to sound this harsh but for Arthur it was like another person talked instead of him. The awkward silence was painful. Alfred was the first one to break it " Didn't touched any of your stuff, just in the wardrobe. Um, yeah. I go to sleep now."

They looked each other in the eyes " Arthur, see...can't we just do as if never happened something between us?"

There was this hopeful tone in his voice. Arthur's mine was still emotionless but his heart ached a bit.

" Don't think only because you cleaned up your shit it's all good now. I still don't like you," Alfred looked like a kicked puppy," but since I don't have the nerve to deal with you like this for any longer, I'm gonna interact with you only if I have to. We're are **NOT **friends, you got that?"

That was it. Nobody talked after these words, nonetheless Arthur could feel the satisfaction which surrounded Alfred like some dark aura. It annoyed him and still he felt relieved. He stripped down to his boxers, Arthur pushed back the blanket and laid his head down on the cold pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Whoops! Late update.**

**Long chapter is long, sorry.**

**For these who didn't catch it Scott is Scotland (*gasp*What?No way!)**

**There was also Liechtenstein and Hungary. Yes Hungary has big boobs and you can't tell me otherwise.**

**REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! See you next week:) Have a nice day (well it's already 8pm in Germany)!**


	7. Chapter 7

- Chapter 5 -

* * *

Is it true that some people are actually concerned about you when you are still sleeping, and they don't want you to wake up? Well fuck that! Arthur was waked by loud cursing and stomping. He groaned and looked at his alarm clock, _8.30am what the hell? _Arthur rolled over on his side to find Alfred fighting with his jeans.

" Gaining weight already, Jones?", the Brit said with amusement.

Alfred flinched, trapped on the end of his pants and landed with his feet high in the air on his bed. With a glare he replied " As if. Good morning to you as well."

Arthur put his head back on the warm pillow and tried to sleep again. It didn't work. From time to time he glimpsed at Alfred, looking over his naked backside, Arthur couldn't suppress the urge to want that body, he already wanted that body so long ago and felt his hidden morning wood twitch between his legs. _Don't be stupid, Arthur. Think of unicorns. Unicorns. Unicorns. _It worked for the moment and Arthur sighed.

" There's no reason to be so frustrated, _babe_", Alfred said while looking at himself in the mirror. _What a shame he's already dressed, _Arthur thought.

" I'm not frustrated, you bloody git. And also don't call me 'babe'", he spat.

The American tilted his head and grabbed his bag " I thought this was the nickname we agreed to. Just the first step to our new friendship, or whatever you want to call this. You're 'babe' and I am 'love', or did you forget that? Our first buddy nicknames. You know, yesterday?"

Arthur tried to remember, he indeed said 'love' after he hit Alfred in the face. Wait, was he already forgiven? _That American wanker sure is easy. _The blonde sat up to get a better view at his roommate and crossed his arms " Alright then, _love_", he rolled his green eyes as Alfred smiled brightly," we'll see who will give up first."

Alfred looked puzzled " What do you mean 'give up'?", but it made 'click' right after, " Pff, oh please, Arthur! I'm even gonna call you like that in public and in front of all our fellow students, don't worry. I'm planning to share with you a lot of time!", he saw the raised eyebrow Arthur was giving him," O-only because we're roommates and I don't want to be on bad terms, of course."

" Oh. Really? Not worried about rumors? I thought your pride wouldn't allow anything to ruin your reputation?"

Alfred gulped and they stared at each other without saying something. It was again this uncomfortable and awkward atmosphere flying around, just like at the day before. It felt like Arthur was a huge wall and Alfred would always walk against it when he tried to befriend him. Said person stretched his arms over his head and pushed himself up from the bed. Alfred stood with one hand on the knob.

" I'm sorry about that", he began nervously, trying not to look at Arthur exposed torso, this was actually the first time Alfred noticed how feminine and beautiful pale the smaller boy was. _The fuck, brain?_ What was he thinking? He's straight, goddammit." But I changed, maybe not for the better but in your case definitely. I'm not afraid of getting bad-mouthed."

Arthur kept his mouth shut and his face straight.

" I will go now...see you later, I suppose."

The door closed and Alfred rushed down the corridor. Arthur continued to stare at the door. The sudden rush of cold made him realize that he was in fact, completely alone and clueless of what to do with Alfred in the future. Arthur couldn't just forgive him, he couldn't show any weakness and definitely not in front of Alfred. This was impossible. The Englishman refused to admit his returning fondness for the American boy. He didn't know if he could trust Alfred, Arthur wouldn't make a mistake twice. _Just clear your head from any thoughts of Jones, Arthur. _The blonde student shook his head. There were other important things to think about, like if he should get dressed or go shower right now. Going to shower was so annoying, walking the whole way down to the showers and Arthur was extra lazy today. But it would be also rude to stink and embarrassing when Eliza and Lili would come over to take him to this café. _Shower it is then, _he said mentally and took his bathrobe. Not even two seconds was Arthur walking to the shower rooms when someone shouted "Are you new here, sugar?", it was the same red-haired girl that shouted after Alfred before Arthur arrived at the dorm, however it seemed that the former brown-haired girl decided to dye her hair black. Arthur couldn't suspect that she did it for the person, which gave the Brit a headache this morning. Arthur stared at the girl who called after him, he mad sure to kept their eyes locked until the girl bit her lip and her face turned brightly red.

" I-i'm Ruby, nice to meet you, um, what was your name again?", Ruby asked while she played with her silver necklace. The other girl looked irritated from Arthur to Ruby " What are you doing, Ruby?"

Arthur was torn between staying or going away, he decided to yell his name over his shoulder while walking " Arthur! It's a pleasure!"

He only heard the 'click' of the door.

* * *

The heavy knocking on the door drove Arthur crazy, couldn't they just wait for three bloody minutes?

" ARTHUR!", a knock," Come on! It's already past 9.30am, get your pretty ass out here!", Eliza already screamed dramatically, " Alright we're coming in now!", the door swung open.

Arthur stood with a blue shirt in his hand and glared at the brunette " Couldn't you wait?"

Lili blushed and Eliza made a strange noise which earned a curious gaze from Arthur.

" Don't look, Lili!", she clapped her hands on Lili's eyes, " You're far too young and innocent to see a naked male!"

" Eli! I'm just one year younger than you. Can you get your hands off my eyes, please", the little blonde said with a light pout.

" She's right, Liz. That must have hurt, I bet they heard that clap to the next four rooms."

Eliza stared at Arthur, who pulled the shirt above his head, and slowly let her hands fall.

" Should we go now?", it was more of a command then a question. Both, Eliza and Arthur gawked at the slightly creepy smiling Lili before silently nodding. They really shouldn't piss her off, Arthur noted. After all it says: still waters run deep.

* * *

The café was indeed really nice. Not only was it near campus, it was also pretty cheap and delicious. They decided to sit by the big window at the entrance, they talked about everything and Arthur found himself enjoying college for the first time. Until Eliza came up with a question he quite feared to answer.

" So, Arthur~ How did it go with Alfred?"

" Well", how should he comment on that? Arthur took a sip of his already cold tea " It's okay? I mean he cleaned up and hid outside", the girls gave him a pitying look, " I saw that right now, you two. He just climbed out of the window and probably sat there for a while. But he shouldn't think I'm going to forgive him for all the thing-", Eliza slammed her hands on the desk, making Lili jump beside her and the few people in the small café to look up.

" Sorry, Lili. What do you mean 'all the things'? You just met him yesterday, right?"

She scanned Arthur and bored a hole in his head with her stern look.

" I, what? Okay, don't stare at me like that! It freaks me out. We know each other from High school before he moved. Don't get the wrong idea, we're mortal enemies so don't give me this hoping look. I know what kind of woman you are, Liz."

" Aww~ I love how you already have some nickname for me. Isn't he just cute, Lili? What kind of woman am I, Arthur?", Eliza folded her hands and grinned. Arthur quietly laughed. Why shouldn't he just say it? Arthur saw what she was looking at on her laptop, he could clearly see it from were he stood. He sure was excited to see Eliza's reaction, not forget Lili's who looked hilarious with the 'not knowing what's going on right now' look on her adorable face. The Brit leaned forward.

" You like the 'boy on boy action' am I right, Eliza?"

Eliza's face paled for a slight moment and Arthur distinctive added " Only because I'm bi doesn't take the chances higher to have some hate sex with my absolutely stunning roommate. But wait, maybe I'm going to think about it later. How would you like that, Liz?"

Eliza sucked on her upper lip, Arthur smirked victoriously.

" You are bi, Arthur? So that's Eli was so thrilled to see you", Lili placed her fist on her palm," she really likes this gay stuff, you know?"

Eliza flashed her an unbelievable look and for a moment there was nothing more to hear than the clattering from porcelain. Arthur and Lili laughed " That was bloody amazing, Lili! So, Liz. Am I right? Yes or no?"

The brown-haired girl blushed and laughed " I hate you and yes", she cleared her throat and waved to the waitress, " can we pay here, please?"

The pay came along with giggling and strange looks from customers. As they walked back, Eliza forward with telling Arthur how good he would look with Alfred or this other guy from Australia who was in the same swimming club as her, but also with this one girl when Lili suddenly looked up at Arthur with a concerned expression " So there's a possibly that you'll be more friendly with Alfred? I can remember that you mentioned something like that."

Eliza stopped talking about the random girl and both waited for his answer.

" Hah, yes. I could do that. No, not the sex part", Eliza's smile faltered, "only the more friendly part."

" It's a beginning, Arthur", the girls said at once.

" Yep, it's a beginning", he sighed.

Arthur knew he shouldn't smile at the thought, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dat ending was cheesy as hell.**

**Wasn't able to update, I got my jaw dislocated by an 'accident' (let's call it like that) got to hospital for some days blah, blah, blah. Now I have this cool thing named occlusal splint (sorry, google translater), annoying but I will survive.**

**Enough personal life now!**

**I really want to say thank you for following, favouriting(?) and reviewing! I love you, guys! :) **

**Hope you enjoyed and see you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**- Chapter 6 -**

* * *

Since when was Arthur so nice to him? Did someone switch his personality from grumpy and cynical to quite bearable and responsive? The sudden change in the Brit hit Alfred like a wave. When he noticed how Arthur didn't flinch when Alfred called him by his 'pet name' or scolded the American when he accidentally bumped into him in the hallway, or yelled at him in any other way, Alfred knew something wasn't right. Both shared Biology class what Alfred surprised greatly, to him Arthur didn't looked like he would bother himself with Biology. Alfred was proved wrong. During the whole lesson he was amazed by Arthur's wisdom, also with the case that they got ice cream later on and Arthur told him afterwards he had a garden back in England. Actually it looked like Arthur wanted to be _real _friends with him, Arthur even made him laugh more than once. It confused Alfred, still that wasn't the top of the cake. A whole week after Arthur's change, Alfred asked him to join a club with him, he expected something like ' piss off, git' or ' to look at your fucking face even after school?', but all Arthur said was "Okay, why not?"

So, here they were standing. Right in front of the big black board in the main hall on a sunny Tuesday. The jock still couldn't believe it, this was becoming creepy in a pleasant way. Alfred glanced over to Arthur, who was looking at the notes of some club. _Arthur sure has beautiful lips..._The blonde caught himself staring at the smaller boy and shook his head, _no, no Alfred don't even think about something like this!_ What Alfred wanted right now was not some embroidery or ghost club (and definitely not Arthur), he looked for something sporty and cool.

" Hey, Arthur?", Alfred shifted closer to Arthur.

" What is it, Alfred?", he smiled of how Arthur said his name. That was one of the benefits from getting close to Arthur, the Englishman used his first name instead of Jones. Sometimes Alfred asked if it was normal to be this happy by just someone saying his name. _But it isn't just 'someone', it's Arthur! My first friend in college, duh!, _he thought by staring at Arthur's humorous eyebrows. _Still, isn't it crazy to feel so much affection for someone you used to dislike, and met just one week ago?_ The voice he tried to suppress forged ahead, _you sure it's just some friend, Alfie? The last days you just kept spying at him while he undressed, or the time he came back from the shower. That feeling down there wasn't because of Arthur's naked body, was it? Your straightness is flying away right now. _

" Are you alright, love?", Arthur asked with a worried expression, " You kind of spaced out, did you saw something you're interested in?"

_Ahh, again this nickname. It was a good idea from me. _In this little period of time, Alfred began to like this word, even more when Arthur said it to him. Especially him. Alfred laughed and braced his hands on his hips " How about football or baseball? It's on Tuesday or Friday."

Alfred received a bored look from Arthur " I really shouldn't have thought that you actually chose something interesting and _appealing, _but no, of course it's sports", Arthur rolled his eyes, " Also, don't call this egg-running football."

Alfred pouted " Well, what did you look at the whole time?"

Their shoulders were touching now, and Alfred looked over Arthur's messy hair with a slight blush.

" The 'Staring at people club'. Every Tuesday from 2pm to 4pm or longer. Wow...hey, that's at the same time when foo-", Arthur shot a glare at him, " American football takes place. So it's clear what we will take."

Before continuing Alfred inhaled the scent of Arthur's hair, it smelled of tea and spring. He liked it.

" Baseball."

" No sports", Arthur punched him in the shoulder.

" Ow, that hurts", Alfred whined. He lied, it didn't hurt, it burned. Every touch from the Brit burned.

When did it start to burn, he didn't know. Alfred rubbed at his arm and took a step back, Arthur didn't move though. Nobody would believe him, but he never noticed how his eyes would wander down to Arthur's ass. Alfred licked his lips and his hands moved to grasp at his shirt.

" Arthur!", Alfred's eyes moved to the source of the voice and glared at the person, which was running to Arthur and hugged him tightly. Arms around Arthur's neck, Arthur lifted Sakura in the air and let her down again. The act of the cute pair obtained curious stares from outsiders, Alfred crossed his arms. He felt the slightly ache in his stomach, he couldn't be jealous of some girl who cockblocked him on his first day here. However, no matter how long they knew each other, could Sakura just stop hanging around Arthur? _He's mine, back off!, _Alfred's eyes widened, did he really just thought Arthur was his? This was going out of hand.

" What did you look at?", Sakura asked in her too sweet voice, (at least for Alfred it sounded too sweet).

" Ah, I was looking at some clubs with Alfred", Arthur said and motioned to Alfred.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the mention of Alfred. It was more than clear that their relationship was like cat and dog. Alfred welcomed the disgusted stare and countered with a down-looking glare.

" Yup, we're going together", Alfred said while he slung his arm around Arthur.

The smaller blonde managed to look Alfred in the eyes " Actually, I thought I'm going to join the 'Staring-"

Alfred turned Arthur so there were standing across each other, and grabbed his shoulders, they were gathering more attention from students by now.

" Woah, babe! I thought we are in this together. You know like Holmes and Watson or Lewis and Clark, like best bud-", with swift motion Arthur smacked his hand over Alfred's mouth.

" Shut up, will you. I know you have zero friends, so I'm not letting you do something alone", Alfred gave him a suspicious look, " Look, Alfred. You could join the egg-running team on Tuesday and I could watch you every time you had practise. How's that?"

" That...that would be awesome! You are a genius, Arthur."

The taller of the two hugged the protesting Brit and smirked over to the ignored girl beside them. _Yes, that will bring me a lot of fun._

* * *

"I didn't know you were so close with him now", Sakura said while she walked beside Arthur.

The two friends walked over the grass searching for a nice place to eat " Well, how should I start this", Arthur scratched his head and looked down, " Ah, here!", the Brit placed down the blanket he held in his arms. Sakura set herself down and threw a sandwich to Arthur, who caught and sat next to the girl.

" Last week...Liz and Lili told me...um...to be a little nicer to Alfred. I mean it's not only because they said it, but also because it can't go on just like this."

" I don't get it, Arthur. First you want to beat him up, next you get new friends and you forget me, then you are suddenly playing best friends with this dickhead!"

Arthur saw how tears formed in her eyes and leaned over to wish them with his thump away.

" Sakura, please. I'm not forgetting you. Don't cry. But you have to admit, it's pretty fun to see him so worked up, don't you think?"

Sakura let out a quite giggle and wiped away the tear that rolled over her cheek " It looked like he was REALLY jealous", she formed a big circle around her head and lay on her back with her head on Arthur's lap.

" Don't forget me, Arthur."

" Of course not."

The boy looked around, brushing some of Sakura's hair out of her face, he thought about the situation he was in now. What should he do if Alfred became his best friend, how would he even handle him anyway? He had been in love with him, but was Arthur Kirkland **now** in love with Alfred F. Jones? Arthur smiled sheepishly at the thought of holding hands with Alfred. It had felt good to be held in those strong arms, to be able to feel the heartbeat of the American, to smell the nice scent from Alfred's neck. Arthur didn't noticed he had his eyes closed until Sakura pinched his nose.

" So...the ' Staring at people club' huh? Really, Arthur?"

Arthur turned his attention to the smiling girl " Yeah, but it's better than all the other rubbish. "

" There's also a Boxing club, you know. Wouldn't that be better than watching a bunch of mini-hulks? ", she said while playing with her hands.

Arthur laughed loudly, earning a weak punch in the stomach.

Arthur looked down in Sakura's amber eyes " Sure, it would be more fun to see Alfred getting tackled to the ground."

"Fine, fine, yes", she held her hands up, " that's definitely a big win."

Arthur smiled and bit into his sandwich " I hope this was no mistake."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Just as I said last part rewritten :)**

**Haah, first the words won't come and then...**

**Thumps up for Jealous!America, isn't he cute? I'm so mean to Sakura, but I still love her.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and see you next chapter!**

**( Did I already said that I don't own Hetalia and the characters? Dunno.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Did ya'll read the last rewritten Chapter? Yes? Go on.** **WARNING: just some violence, no biggie.**

* * *

The sunlight shone through the big window at the front of the café, light dust floated in the golden spots. Now and then, the little bell right above the red old door would jingle in a bright calming sound. Warm atmosphere hovered around the place, making it even more welcome than it already was. Arthur slowly sipped his tea, watching the American in front of him nervously shifting on his seat rambling about the test practice he had today. The practise would decide if Alfred could join the team or not, on the other side Arthur could enjoy his free day. (It wasn't hard to be accepted in a club where you only had to stare at strangers.) They heard rumours about the coach being a massive dick, as well as the half team being gigantic assholes. To be honest, this was the reason why Alfred preferred Baseball, he never liked to much contact and tackling but the worst was the annoying jabbering about the losers they knocked around, or the girls they had fucked. May he had one or two back in High school, however he never made a big deal out of it just as he did today. Even when Alfred did it like a rabbit, what would it bring him to brag about it later? After all the American wasn't stupid, if he humiliated them they wouldn't come at him, and that means no sex. People talk, Alfred didn't. Alfred played with the napkin, staring down at the half empty coffee " You still come with me, right?", he said hastily.

Arthur laid down the fork with his food " I already told you 'yes'. Now let me eat without getting interrupted every two seconds."

Alfred rolled his eyes, Arthur could be so bitchy sometimes. Why was Arthur eating so slowly anyway? He finished his burger, like, ten minutes ago. The blonde slumped back in his chair, what if they didn't choose him, or worse what if they didn't like him? Maybe he would only be the towel boy, _God please not the towel boy_. Alfred tilted his head to see how the other boy was doing with his food. _So slow, _he thought.

" Did you know that sloths can starve, even with a full stomach?"

Arthur quirked his brow " What? Why do you even know something like this?"

" I read about it, yesterday."

That was a strange picture of Alfred reading in Arthur's head. Somehow it just didn't fit at all. Arthur raised his tea cup, there was something he had asked himself for a while now " What's actually your major, love?"

Alfred rested his chin on his hands, a smile playing on his lips " Chemistry, why?"

Arthur sputtered, brown liquid dripped on the table " Chemistry?", it was more of a high pitched shriek, that was definitely unexpected. The Brit coughed awkwardly " You don't look like the type at all. I always thought you were out for something more, I don't know, excitable? "

Alfred pouted " Aww, but it is. Chemists also come up with new or testing new drugs and other cool stuff, did you know that? Also it was by far my favourite in school." Alfred smirked, did Arthur thought he was some brainless idiot? " Also I had a straight A certificate, bet you didn't know that, hmm? Was a bit hard to get one in English but with lots of charm I got it."

Alfred winked at the gaping blonde. _Right in the bullseye. _Arthur never knew that. Well, how could he? Alfred wasn't longer at the same school as him but still...Alfred was full of surprises. Not to mention that he had better grades than him.

" That's impressing. Really."

A short haired waitress, not older than 20, walked over to them " Are you guys finished?

Arthur glanced down to his food, most of it was drenched in tea "...that would be a good idea."

" Ah, hey Arthur? I forgot my money. "

Glowing green eyes glared at him " You bloody git, I knew it. I'm not going to pay for you."

Alfred pouted, while waitress stood with tapping her foot " Well, find a solution. I'll be back in a minute." She took the dishes, and walked away.

" Come on, Artieee", Alfred lowered his head on his hands to look up at him, " Pleeease? I will do what ever you want."

The Englishman looked at him " Everything?"

" Everything", Alfred said, keeping eye contact with Arthur.

The green eyed teen clicked his tongue " I hate you. Be happy I'm such a gentleman", he said, standing up.

Alfred followed Arthur's back to the bar, watching him pay the grumpy waitress. _Everything, huh? _He grinned, and got up from his chair to hold the door open when his friend came back. Arthur gave him an annoyed look, making Alfred to grin wider.

" Gentleman are actually people who can describe something without using their hands."

" You're such a bloody smart ass, you knew that?"

Alfred laughed and threw his arm over Arthur's shoulders, making the smaller blush.

" Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

The hours went on, the growing nervousness made Alfred running around the shared room. Arthur sat by desk, checking his notes for the third time now. The blonde ran his hand through his messy hair " I know you're nervous but can you stand still for just one fucking minute, I can't concentrate", Arthur growled.

Alfred stopped, sighing " Sorry", he sat down next to Arthur, a tad to close for the Brits liking " I will calm down now. You still coming w-"

He was cut off by Arthur's snapping voice " God, Alfred! How many times do I have to promise you this? If you won't stop blabbering, I will definitely not come", Arthur noticed the sad look on Alfred's eyes, guilt built up in his body " Alright, listen to me." He held Alfred's face in his hands.

" You may not believe me, but I saw you play. A tons of times, and you know what? You were bloody amazing!"

Arthur saw the heavy blush on Alfred's cheeks, and smirked.

" You're are a brilliant player, got it?", he let go of Alfred's face, " Now come, it's time for us to go."

The American sat still in place, this had been so unnaturally for Arthur to do this kind of thing. Alfred's hands wandered to his face, feeling the warmth.

" You coming", Arthur asked, one brow raised.

The chair rattled as Alfred stood up, and ran to the door.

* * *

There were a lot students on the green field, including Alfred (who was standing pretty much at the end of the mob) and the team. Emerald eyes were focused on the honey blonde American, he never had sport with Alfred back then. It was a pleasant sight, that for sure. Arthur sat on the bleachers, another few sitting away from him but he noticed the short stares he got from the girls in the front row. At just the right moment Arthur winked at the one who had turned to look at him. Only seconds later he heard them giggle and whispering, it ceased as a shrill whistle broke through the air. The coach had arrived, he was a short man with black short hair and had a gleeful expression on his purplish face. Arthur snorted, that man looked like a slug, a very ugly one. The boy didn't heard what the coach said but a look to Alfred's face, and he could tell it was something disturbing. Arthur smiled at the goofy expression.

* * *

" So, newbies! This is a test! You will practise with the team today!", the short man roared.

Alfred looked through the crowd, there were some muscled beasts, some fat guys and also quite scrawny kids. _Just like High school, _he thought. His cerulean eyes caught Arthur winking to some girl in front of him. He gritted his teeth but his intention was straight back to the roaring slug.

" To warm up, you will run five laps!", he stomped his foot in the ground, " Are you deaf or what? I said run five laps!"

For a moment there were a bunch of people running in Alfred's direction before he got what the coach just yelled, and more or less managed to ran away from the upcoming mass. Now at the forefront, Alfred realized just how much he missed to run. He may be lazy as hell but he loved to run, also he had to keep his Adonis body, no?

" Is that you, Jones?", a low voice behind him suddenly asked.

Alfred kept his pace, looking over his shoulder he could see nobody familiar.

Out of the nothing a rough hand grasped his shoulder.

" Long time no see, man!"

Alfred looked into brown eyes " Oh, hey Brad"

Alfred disliked Brad more than anyone else. He hadn't seen him since more than two years, after all he was one year older than him. Alfred never thought he would see him again, and definitely not in college. The guy was stupid, rude, a bully, vain as fuck, and humiliated his girlfriends for fun, Alfred could think of much more but Brad interrupted his thoughts.

Brad had this shit eating smile on his face, Alfred knew something was coming " Heard your dad is a fucking queer now!"

Alfred froze, stopping the other with a forceful hit to his chest.

" What?", Alfred glared at Brad, his eyes looked darker, more dangerous.

Though Brad didn't seem to notice " The reason why you moved was 'cause your old man is a cocksucker now, Jones! Isn't it?"

From the corner of his eye he could see Arthur standing up " Don't you fucking dare to talk like that about my father, you son of a bitch", he hissed darkly.

Alfred's eyes widened as he saw how Brad looked too the bleachers, right to Arthur who was walking to them. The other students were running there second lap now, some where watching them however the coach didn't care at all.

" Ohh, I understand. As father, as son. You're fucking this Kirkland kid now?"

" Shut up, Brad."

Alfred glanced behind Brad, there were only some team members throwing passes at each other.

" Why don't we ask him? After all he's coming right now", Brad leaned closer, Alfred could smell the disgusting smell of sweat, " I heard some nasty rumours about you and your brother having a thing for each other-"

That was it, Alfred's fist meet Brad's face with the sound of a breaking noise. Brad staggered back, holding his bloody nose.

" Alfred!", the blonde heard Arthur.

Arthur ran to his side, shock was written in his face. _What did him made so angry? _The Brit saw the scary grimace Alfred made, and put his hand on his tense back.

" Haha, so your boyfriend has to save you know?", Brad spat.

Arthur frowned. _Boyfriend?That was it what they talked about? _Arthur clenched his fists and walked forward to the injured student. Alfred looked worried, not knowing what Arthur was about to do " Arthur, what are you doing? It's better to call the-"

The American backed away as he saw the acid green in those once emerald eyes, Alfred gulped, Arthur was angry. Really angry. Brad had gone silent.

" Say, Alfred", his voice was sickly sweet, " did he also said something about your family affairs?"

Arthur could put one and one together, if the issue 'gay' came up, than surely it had either started with Brad seeing Arthur or Brad knowing about Alfred's dad. Arthur smiled as his friend nodded.

" I see", he cracked his knuckles," this might hurt now."

Brad's hands shot in the air, holding them defensive in front of his chest " Dude, j-just calm down. Hey, Al say him", Alfred stared at him expressionlessly," ...buddy?"

Arthur hit him without warning in the stomach, Brad writhed in pain. There was no time to rest between the attacks, Arthur kicked his knee in Brad's face. The tall bully was now kneeling in front of Arthur, like a servant would kneel to his king. The foot of the Brit was pushing Brad's face to the grass, he whined. Arthur crouched next to his head, grabbed a handful of brown hair, so that he could look into the jocks frightened brown eyes and whispered " Don't you fucking dare to show your fugly face ever again in front of me, or else you're landing in someone's garden", Arthur let Brad's head fall down.

" HEY! Watch out!", one of the guys who played with football yelled in their direction.

The ball was coming at them with high speed, without them noticing the coach's attention was now on them. Alfred stretched his arms to catch " Ah, I will get it!"

He didn't. With one arm up in the air, Arthur caught the ball with a elegant move and threw it over to the boy who yelled. Alfred gaped at the unimpressed Brit.

" What?"

" That, I mean, you, how?"

Arthur found most of the people around him gazing at him in awe, even Brad looked with wide eyes at him. A hand was placed on his shoulder, the coach " You are in! Training always Tuesday, 2pm to 5pm."

" No."

" What did you said, boy?"

" I'm not going to repeat myself, sir. I am already in a club, and it's at the same time."

Arthur shook his hand off, ready to go back to the bleachers.

" Either you or nobody", the man said.

Arthur stopped in his track, his eyes fell on Alfred " How about a deal?", the coach crossed his arms, " I will join if my friend here can as well."

Coach looked Alfred up and down, making the blonde rather uncomfortable. He clicked his tongue, while circling Alfred like his prey.

" Alright."

Arthur grabbed Alfred by his arm and dragged him off the field to the locker room. Arriving in the quite room, he let out a sigh of relief. Alfred pulled his shirt over his head " That was really amzing, you know?", no answer, " I thought you would be the kid who would always skip PE, and sit on the bench or so. Since your body is quite", pictures of Arthur coming from the shower or changing in their room crept in his head " lean, yeah..."

Arthur leaned against one of the lockers " I'm not always like that, okay? When I'm angry I mostly overreact, so this happens only when I'm pissed."

Alfred threw his bag over the shoulder, standing " Should we leave?"

" Yep", Arthur pushed him off the locker.

" Thanks."

The blonde smiled at the Brit, who scowled " I didn't did it for you, I just didn't liked the guy."

" Suuure~ Don't do so antisocial."

Arthur punched him in the shoulder " I'm not antisocial, I have a stupidity intolerance. It's like lactose intolerance for assholes. I'm not even sure why I keep being friends with you."

Alfred laughed, making Arthur smile "I mean that, you owe me, git. Twice."

" I will do everything you want, babe."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**There are propably some mistakes in this, but meh.**

**I think that was the longest chapter by now, whee!**

**Please review (I know there are 73 people following this shit), see you next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews!**

* * *

It was cloudy and it rained, much to Alfred's distress. He wouldn't say he hated rain, when the blonde was inside he loved the sound and the smell. But being outside, and it would start raining he disliked god tears deeply. Both, him and Matthew sat in the lounge on the black couch. Alfred sighed, Arthur was busy with Sakura. What were they doing? They were together since midday, how could Arthur just kick him out? He was bored, couldn't go outside, it was getting darker, and his only friend (except his brother) was not here. If Mattie's favourite thing to do wouldn't be studying, they could do stupid shit but no. Alfred glanced to his twin, head against the soft cushion. Matthew looked like he was in deep thoughts.

" What made you think that being a French teacher is cool again?"

Matthew looked up from his notes " You're still here, eh? Thought you left."

Alfred rolled his eyes, resting his head on his hands. His eyes fell on the French words he couldn't read, _seriously this language is just no. _Matthew yawned, he really wanted to see Michelle. It was more difficult than he thought it would be, after all a three-hour ride was parting them now. Also his over hyperactive roommate was getting on his nerves, sure it was bearable in the beginning but to have someone so similar to Alfred always around you wasn't good for your brain.

" Are you two twins?"

At the same time their heads shot up, for a moment Alfred thought it was Allison due the same black hair. But was relieved when it was just some other girl, at the same time he rolled his eyes, again. This was becoming his favourite thing to do today.

" No, that's my clone. Can't you see that?"

The girl looked confused. Alfred stood up, laying his hand on the irritated girl " Have fun with him."

He smiled over to Matthew, who formed the words 'fucking bitch' and ran off. Alfred walked out, there was absolutely nothing going on. But what could he expect, it was fucking Sunday. Alfred saw through the glass doors, the rain pattered on the soil. _Some air could do me good now, _he let his thoughts wander and shrugged. Alfred opened the door, the cold air hit his face instantly, causing him to rub his hands. The American sat down on the still dry stair and buried his cold hands in his pockets. It sucked to be alone, no matter how much you may deny it. Sometime he had to tell Arthur the story how Matthew was Canadian, and he American. Bless God, he was American. The blonde smiled a bit, it was a cool story even when his mother was coming up in this one. His smile faltered at the thought of the woman, did she got married again, maybe he had a half-brother or sister now? Alfred ruffled his hair, whatever, he shouldn't care about it. Alfred closed his eyes, inhaling the earthy smell, and listened to the rain. However, there was something bothering him. He furrowed his brows, a weak chirp now and then was to hear. Alfred opened his eyes, looking from left to right, nothing. He got up, was Alfred hallucinating things now? The blonde walked to the side of the stairs, staring down beside the massive stone at the little plants growing out of the ground. His eyes widened, a happy glint appeared in his eyes. A fast jump over the stone, and he leaned down to the little sparrow.

" Aww, did you hurt yourself, little guy?", he said, holding the bird in his hands.

Alfred stroked the sparrows little head, _so fucking cute! _As fast as his legs could carry him, Alfred ran to his room in less than ten seconds. He slammed the door open, startling the two people inside.

" Goddamn it, Alfred! There's something on the door called a knob, you git!"

" Hey, hey, Arthur!", his gaze met Sakura's who was sitting next to Arthur on his bed, " Aaand you too."

Alfred had to admit, it didn't make him so happy to see her but he didn't care now.

" I have to go now", the Japanese stood up from the bed, clearly annoyed by the loud entrance.

Arthur frowned " You two should get along better soon, otherwise I'm going to lock you guys up in this room."

" Hell, no!", both turned their heads in Arthur's direction, a disgusted expression on their faces.

A fast hug and a 'See you' to Arthur, Sakura walked past Alfred, and she was out of the room. Alfred pouted " What's her problem?"

" You are both so stubborn, it's like you are brother and sister", Arthur said, while stretching himself uncomfortably to get a water bottle out of his mini-fridge.

Alfred's pout replaced with a mischievous grin as he sat on Sakura's former place, cross-legged. " I want to show you something awesome", he said hushing, leaning forward.

" Why are you doing so secret-", Arthur turned his face back to Alfred.

Their faces were only centimetres (inches) away from touching noses, Arthur gulped. When Alfred looked up from his lap he flushed bright red, Arthur's blonde hair brushed his face. Alfred tried to avoid Arthur's gaze, he noticed the freckles on the blondes cheeks. _Cute..._ For a moment there was only the sound of rain pattering against the window. The awkward silence was interrupted by the little chirp of the sparrow in Alfred's hands. Arthur glanced down, ignoring their touching foreheads now " What the bloody hell, Alfred? Is that a fucking bird?"

Alfred's blush deepened " Um, yea? I-i found it outside."

The Brit leaned back, and steadied himself on his hands. As quietly as he could, Alfred took a deep breath at the new space he had now.

" What are you going to do with him? Animals are not allowed, and you know that", Arthur said.

The American let the bird down on the sheets " I will keep him. We could buy a cage."

" Definitely, not. I don't want to get kicked out of college only because of some stupid bird."

Alfred gasped, holding his hand dramatically over his mouth.

" Alfred Junior isn't stupid, babe! "

" You named that thing?", Arthur crossed his arms, " Alright, give me one good reason why we should keep that bird."

Arthur raised a heavy eyebrow, challenging Alfred with his gaze.

" I always trust birds, ya know? Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty. All those bitches loved birds and they got happily ever after. That means we could also have our happy end!"

During his little speech, Alfred walked over to his bed and placed the little bird on his pillow. He failed to notice the appearing crimson blush on Arthur's face as he said the last sentence. _How can this git be so awkward? _The Brit thought, and buried his face in his hands, glancing to Alfred through his fingers as he tried to ignore the little pang in his heart.

His face softened, and looked up" Pang?"

Alfred peered over his shoulder, a blending smile on his handsome face " What?"

The blonde huffed, shaking his head " Nothing. If this thi-",

" Alfred Junior", Alfred interrupted.

" If _Alfred Junior _is going to shit on my bed, I will show no mercy. Neither to you, or to AJ."

Arthur couldn't believe he gave in nor that he just gave that thing a nickname, and mentally facepalmed. With the still huge smile, Alfred tackled the smaller boy sideways on the bed, so that his head was laying slightly on Arthur's chest. He cuddled the soft fabric " This makes three then."

Emerald met Cerulean.

" What makes three?", Arthur asked confused, his blush slowly fading.

Alfred sighed, and sat up to lean against the wall " I owe you triple now."

Arthur blinked a few times before understanding what Alfred meant, and formed a 'oh' with his mouth. The Englishman took a swig of the bottle, while drinking he furrowed his brows.

" What the heck? That's not water", he looked over to Alfred, who was fumbling with his hands.

" Alfred? Care to explain?"

Said person scratched his neck " Um, that's pineapple juice...you know what people say, um..."

Alfred didn't know why it was so hard to tell Arthur the reason. It had been so easy to tell it to Matthew, or even explaining it to the girls he had. _Maybe it's 'cause he's bi? Am I overreacting? Arthur wouldn't even think about something like this, not with me. Why does he have to stare at me like this? _Arthur was looking innocently at Alfred, his head was tilted to the side. Alfred cleared his throat, trying to hide his improper thoughts. " Haha, Arthur! You really don't know? Jeez, its said if you drink pineapple juice your sperm tastes better!"

Arthur was dumbfounded, was this meant to be suggestive? Whatsoever, his blush came as fast as it had been gone, and threw his pillow against Alfred's face " That's disgusting, you wanker! You didn't have to tell me something like, like that!"

Alfred caught Arthur's flustered face, forgetting his doubts a second ago and smirked " Oh, babe~ It's not like I'm gonna try this on you~"

Arthur felt his neck and ears getting hotter, and grabbed the pillow to hit the sniggering jock several times " That.", smack," doesn't", smack," make it", Alfred fell on the ground, Arthur on top, " any", they ignored the brunette standing in the door frame, " better!"

With the last blow, Arthur huffed and threw the pillow on his bed. Alfred tried to catch his breath, while the sparrow chirped quite hastily.

" Can you stay like that for a while longer?"

Arthur's head snapped to the door, Alfred glanced as best he could to the him familiar person.

" Ever heard about knocking, Liz?", Arthur manage to stand up.

" I did. But it sounded like you were killing each other, so I got worried."

" Oh! Hey, Lizzy! Didn't know you were here as well", Alfred said.

Eliza waved to the jock, surprised that Alfred still recognized her. She was still a bit unsure how to act around the womanizer. One one side she was sure he was a pretty nice guy but on the other the Hungarian couldn't forget that Alfred once made a move on her. However, since she had a boyfriend back then it didn't happen. He wasn't her type anyway, also he definitely forgot that long ago.

Arthur walked over to the girl, focusing more on the phone in her hand " You made photo's didn't you?"

Eliza looked up to make eye contact with the Brit, poking his chest playfully " Arthur~ You're pretty photogenic", Alfred cocked his brow, " and you know that I'm going to be a photograph. Sooo, there's this project which I need help for. "

" Why do crazy people always come to me when they need help?"

Eliza clasped his hands " Pleeease, Arthur! It's nothing where you have to strip or so. I will lend a suit from the store in the city, and you just have to sit."

Alfred, who was ignored the whole time, spoke up " I could help too", Arthur gave him a strange look.

" Ah, also there will be other students I already asked. Means you are not alone."

Eliza forced her eyes to tear up a little. Arthur groaned.

" Alright! Since its looks like it's fuck this shit o'clock I'm in."

Two arms wrapped around him, pressing Arthur against the female in a bone breaking hug " Gosh, thank you! With you it'll be perfect. I will pick you two up then."

She let go of the for breath struggling Brit, leaving the two blondes alone. Arthur pressed his lips together, saying always 'yes' to everything and everyone was really becoming a problem.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Whee, I'm so fast! **

**But only 'cause there's no chapter next week! Since I'm in Barcelona for a week.**

**I also wanted to mention that England's actually 15 cm/5.9 inches taller than Hungary, and only 2cm/0.7 inches smaller than America :3**

**So there's no reason to write 'He had to stand on his toes' in a USUK fanfiction.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! See you in two weeks! **


End file.
